


Tears in Heaven

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A lover lost and a friend found try to comfort a heart-sore young Jedi Knight.





	1. 1- Tears in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The day that Anakin had turned was almost the worst one of his life. The only one more tragic was the day his beloved master had died at the hands of a Sith. Now the boy that his master had had so much faith in was Sith as well. Obi-Wan's guilt was like a wild creature; it was eating him alive.

 

I've failed you, beloved, he cried silently as he stared out the port of the transport whisking himself and a pregnant Amidala to the relative safety of Alderaan.

 

No, Obi-love, you haven't. There, on his bunk, was the blue-tinged figure of Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin is the chosen one. Destiny has simply decided to play its hand in an odd way. You are not responsible. You haven't failed anyone, least of all me. I'm so very proud of what you've done, beloved.

 

"Master?" the heart-broken Jedi Knight sobbed, not quite able to believe what he saw and heard.

 

No longer your master, Obi-love. Just one who loves you and who feels your pain. I don't have much time. It's hard to make myself appear like this, although I have always been with you. I am always as close as your own heartbeat, love; you know this, don't you?

 

Without realizing he'd moved, Obi-Wan found himself kneeling before his love. His head was gently guided into a very real lap, and at the first touch of ghostly hands the dam burst. Years of pain, loneliness and hurt poured out as those strong hands stroked his now shoulder-length hair and back lovingly.

 

Finally the tears abated, and he looked up to see a soft smile dancing on Qui-Gon's lips. You look rain-drenched and beautiful beyond measure, Obi-love. By the Force, how I miss you.

 

"I miss you too, Qui-Gon. I want to be with you. It hurts too much... I don't think I have the strength to go on," Obi-Wan whispered hopelessly.

 

But you must, Obi-love. This is why I've come. Amidala needs you. Her unborn children need you. It is they who are the key, Obi-Wan. Anakin was the one of the prophecy, yes. Chosen to create two beautiful children who will be so full of light and hope that they will drive the darkness from the galaxy. They will be the builders of the new order that is to come. Their light, their hearts and souls will be forged in great fire and pain, but they will triumph. From them the Jedi will be reborn.

 

You must hold on a little longer, beloved. They will need you to set them on the path. I will be with you the entire journey, I promise. I will hold your heart safe and protect you when you sleep. I will be waiting on the other side when your task is done. Before you know it, we will be together again, this time forever. I promise. I love you forever, Obi-Wan. Never forget that. Never forget that I am always with you.

 

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried, bolting up in bed. Beside him, Amidala stirred and woke. Seeing the unrelenting pain in her dear friend's tortured eyes, she simply held open her arms and let him cry, his head buried against her breast, her heart breaking anew.

 

Theirs was a friendship that had begun so many years before as respect and had grown through the fires of the Clone Wars and the Jedi purge, through their own shared guilt for failing one they both had loved. They had begun to turn to one another to stop the chill of evil that had entered their lives from freezing them still. It was a need to feel human warmth and love, nothing more. Not the true love that burned in each of their breasts for those they could no longer have. Not true passion, just pure friendship.

 

How many times over the last months had he held her when she woke up crying out the name of a man who, for all intents and purposes, was as dead as her friend's lost love. How many times had they clung to each other as grief had threatened to swallow them whole? So much pain, she thought sadly. So much loss. Each of us has sacrificed our loves to the dark.

 

"It will be all right, Ben. You'll see. It will all work out in the end. Our loss won't be in vain." The two survivors clung to one another, each needing the touch, the connection to something real and alive. To one who understood how soul shattering a broken heart could truly be.

 

"I pray you're right, Padme. By whatever remnants of the Force that remain, please may you be right."

 

END


	2. 2- Epilogue

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day,

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,

And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.

~Eric Clapton, Tears in Heaven

 

The small hut in the Ewok village was full to overflowing. Brother and sister had refused to be apart, and the brash young general was not about to be left out of the fun. Neither was the Wookie... or the droids. So they all crammed into a single hut to get some much-deserved sleep. After all, they had just helped to defeat an Empire.

 

Leia Organa clutched her twin brother's hand tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, as if afraid to let him go. Han Solo lay on the other side, spooned beside her so that she was neatly sandwiched between the two men she loved most.

Luke Skywalker smiled, even in sleep, a sleep that for the first time in recent years was not haunted by the specters of the past. He had a family once more... and his father was redeemed. Life held great promise now, and he looked forward to it with hope. It was time to rebuild, and he, his sister, and his best friend would be three of the architects of the future.

 

The large blanket being used by the little family had slipped down to rest about Luke and Leia's waists, leaving only Han covered by its warmth. The twins shivered slightly in the chill night air, both too exhausted to wake up enough to fix the situation.

 

A soft blue light appeared and began to shimmer and shift until it coalesced into the shape of a young woman with dark chocolate hair, soft brown eyes and porcelain skin. She delicately pulled the blanket up and gently feathered a kiss over each of the twins' brows. See, Ben, I told you it would be worth it, the ghost whispered.

 

Another shape appeared beside her, and before her eyes the years fell away from the form, revealing a young man with short, sandy-blonde hair and a padawan braid dangling over his right shoulder. You were right, Padme. They were worth it. Brushing the blond hair out of the eyes of a young man he loved like a son, Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. It had been worth it. Their sacrifices and their tears had borne something greater than anyone could have imagined. It had given birth to a new hope, a new beginning.

 

It's time to go, beloved, a roughly gentle voice whispered through the night. Yet a third shape materialized, this one directly behind Obi-Wan. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a bearded chin rested on his shoulder to watch the sleeping youngsters for a moment. Time to let them go, Obi-love. You've done your part. They've found their destinies. The rest is up to them now.

 

Yes, Master, came the teasing reply. Reaching down to touch his son's and daughter's faces one last time, Obi-Wan grasped Padme's hand briefly. See you soon, dear friend.

 

Holding each other in a loving embrace, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi shared a brief, beautiful kiss, full of the promise of time immortal... and slowly faded away until nothing more than their memories remained.

 

You can come out now, Ani, Padme whispered to the shadows. They would have welcomed you here with open arms as well.

 

I know, love, but I thought Master Obi-Wan deserved a private moment with you and the twins. He was more their father than I was. I just helped to create them. He gave them their destinies.

 

Their strength and courage came from you, Anakin Skywalker, never doubt that.

Chuckling softly, a tow-headed youth linked his arm through the young queen's. Maybe so, my heart, but they have your temper. And your great capacity for love. They'll be fine now, Padme, you'll see. We'd better go. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are waiting for us so we can finish our journey together - just like we started it.

Kissing each of his children on their brows, he touched first Leia's then Luke's face. Sky blue eyes lingered on his son for a long moment. Thank you for saving me, my son. Thank you for saving us all, and thank you, Leia, for the courage of your convictions and your resolute heart. I shall always love the both of you.

Padme repeated her husband's actions, kissing each of her children softly, touching them one last time. You are in our hearts, little ones. See you soon. We love you. She turned to the last figure lying silently in the great bed. Take care of them, General Solo, and yourself as well.

 

Anakin Skywalker embraced his wife lightly as they too faded from sight to join their friends on the path to their final destiny.

 

"Mother," Luke sighed, feeling her love cocoon him.

 

"Father," Leia murmured, a gentle, forgiving smile lighting her face.

 

Han Solo opened his eyes and smiled. One day he would tell them what he had seen and heard that night. One day when the wounds had healed some, he'd tell them just how much they were all loved. And by how many.

 

END


End file.
